A Wolfs tale
by JacobTheFNAFGuy
Summary: Foxy finds a Animatronic named Wolfy on the road is he good or bad? rated T for some bad words and romance
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1800 Wolfy the wolf was walking on the road in a hail storm. Then BAM a car stoped infront of him it was a fox with a eye patch and a hook.  
>Get in me matey! shouted the fox. So Wolfy walked in the car and asked Who are you?. Im Foxy TheFoxPirate reiplaied the fox. What's your name me matey? asked Foxy Wolfy Responeded Wolfy. Foxy started driving towards a place called FreddyFazbear's Pizza. What is this place? asked Wolfy. it's me home Foxy responed.<br>Foxy and Wolfy walked in the door and then a chicken ran towards Foxy and hugged him tight. Foxy! Said the Chicken in a Happy voice. Aye its me captain Foxy! said Foxy.  
>Whos this? asked the chicken. This is Wolfy I found him on the side of the road hes half rusted if you cant tell. said Foxy Hi! Im Chica! said the chicken Hi my names Wolfy Most people call me Wolf. said Wolfy A big brown bear walked of the stage and greeted Wolfy Hello my name is Freddy said the bear Hi im Wolf nice to meet you. said Wolfy 10 minutes later...<p>So how did you end up on the road like that Wolf? asked Freddy Well its a long Wolfy Then in a flash a yellow bear appered next to Wolfy. Hello. it said HOLY CRAP YOU SCARED ME! said Wolfy Sorry to scare you. said the yellow bear Wolfy its okay this is my brother Golden Freddy said Freddy. Wolfy shook Golden's Hand Nice to meet you ive heard about you before once. said Wolf.<br>You have? asked Golden Yes i have,Youve helped me before rember? Oh yeah you where that little wolf boy who needed food! said Golden .  
>Yep that was me alright,Thank you for that said Wolf. Wolf went into the main room and heard the door open a black panther came in and Wolf yelled Kim is that you! The panther ran over to Wolf and hugged him.<br>Whos that? said everyone but Wolf This is my little sister everyone i lost her in the forest when we were pups. said Wolf Yep anserwed Kim

3 hours of talking later Good night said Wolf Good night said Bonnie and everyone else. 


	2. Night 1 (Part 1)

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Wolfs Tale i had a lot of fun writing it but heres chapter two enjoy!

A day after Wolf came to Freddy Fazbears Pizza Hey Foxy! called Wolf Yea? said Foxy Do you want to fight like a real pirate? said Wolf Yes i would. said Foxy Wolf Took out to of his claws from his hands they were as long as swords. HOLYCRAP yelled Foxy Wolf gave Foxy a sword then Wham! Wolf went head first knocking Foxy of his feet Foxy got up and did a upwards slash Wolf reflected it and knocked Foxy's Sword out of his hand. Wow said Foxy in awe Wolf put away his claws in his hand then Foxy asked How did you do that? This is all i had in the wild i had to fight lots of things I trained my self to the limit and beyond so i could survive. Kim? yelled Wolf Wolf im in the kitchen with Chica and Bonnie cooking lunch replied Kim Wolf walked in the kitchen with one claw in his hand and started helping them with lunch. how do you do that? asked Bonnie I just can. said Wolf he started to cut the pizza.

Foxy's POV Wow that wolf kid is great he beat me cap'n foxy in a duel just Wow! I wonder if he could be realted to me maybe... evevn tho hes only 10 years old but holy crap he can fight

Golden Freddy apered next to Wolf Heya Wolf i heared you beat Foxy in a duel. he said Yep i did responded Wolf . Where have you been all day Golden? asked Wolf My man cave he said.  
>Cool said wolf Meduim Time Laps 11:00 Mike was in the office then he said on the intercom Its okay to move now guys its me Mike. Okay said Wolf Mike didnt know about Wolf yet so Wolf walked to the office Hello,My naame is Wolf said Wolf Hi Wolf im the night guard Mike said Mike.<br>Wolfs POV Mike look really werid he looks like the exo skeleton in the parts and service room. But I know not to kill him because Freddy told me not to kill him because he is our freind.

Mikes POV Yay! new freind was my reaction when Wolf walked into the office but he seems like a good kid.

Freddy came and told Mike about Kim and Wolf Wolf was 10 Kim was 6 .

Golden Freddy came and talked to mike about they were getting even more animatronics (not the ones from FNAF2) and a revamp on the old ones and the place it self.


	3. Night 1 and Day 1 (Part 1 and 2)

Who are you! said mike as golden freddy came in Golden explained Wait so theres two freddy's? said Mike exactly said Golden Mike's POV Wow theres two freddys didnt see that coming holy crap thats just wow. Well Wolf sort of went of to fight Foxy i think i dont know.

Noones POV Wolf went to pirates cove and Yelled Foxy! GET UP its time to duel again. said Wolf He gave foxy a sword and put on music and they started to fight. Freddy went to go get Bonnie and tell her somthing he was sweating like a maniac. Freddys POV Im so nervous he thought Just tell her your feelings and wait and see if she loves you too. Freddy walked up to Bonnie and said Um...Bonnie? Yea? she said I...love...you he said He likes me! Bonnie thought happily and she said I love you too freddy. Then freddy went in for the kill he kissed bonnie. OMG said Golden because he saw it all same with mike. Wolf did his special move he jump 10 feet high and started to spin in mid air and then back slashed with a flip.  
>LARGE TIMELAPSE Freddy was very happy in the morning but then he saw a new sucrity guard that was going to be mikes assident even tho she was 10 her name was Emma She was talking to Wolf almost half the day and then Wolf saw a box like everyone else it looked like it was holding a new animatronic!<p>

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 more will be on the way!

Jacob OUT

' 


End file.
